While You were Sleeping
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Kanda stumbles into Allen's room on accident one night as the moyashi sleeps. Allen sneaks into Kanda's room on purpose one night as the elder exorcist slept. KandaxAllen, two-shot-turned-multichapter-fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot. Probably. KandaxAllen. I love them so yah~**  
**First chapter is Kanda POV.**

**Enjoy~**  
**TheRedButlerFan**

"Damn it. Damn it. _Damn it!_" I muttered under my breath.

Why can't a respectable exorcist come home late at night from a mission, and actually be able to get to his own room?

Why do they even lock the doors at night?

It's not like akuma can't get through locked doors.

I gave up trying to bust the door open. Not even Mugen could get through it.

Grumbling to myself, I trudged to one side of the building, where all of the balconies to the rooms were.

"My room is on the third floor..I think?" I closed my eyes. _I'm so tired! Damn those locked doors! _"No..the...second?"

I left my thoughts alone, deciding to just start climbing.

I reached the third floor balconies at last, trying to count to the fifth one dizzily.

When did I sleep last? Four, five days ago?

I climbed into the balcony that I presumed was my own. Quietly, as to not wake any other exorc- you know what? I'm done.

I began making as much noise as I pleased as I stumbled wearily towards my bed.

Wait..

My bed?

There was a huddled up body laying in my bed, softly breathing, their chest riding up and down gently.

I suddenly glared around the room, fully awake again.

None, and I mean NONE, of my stuff was in this room.

Was it even my room?

I searched the desk placed in the corner of the room, finding nothing but a letter.

From Komui, to..

No.

No.

There's no way in hell that this is-

**Allen-Moyashi's room?**

I crept towards the sleeping body, confirming that yes, I was in Allen -f*cking- Walker's room.

"Ahhn.."

I jumped.

_Damn Moyashi._

The little bean sprout had started mumbling in his sleep.

I felt extremely compelled to look at the younger exorcist before I left the room.

So, I did.

His face was held in an utterly peaceful expression, totally in unconscious bliss. As he mumbled, I picked out one word, which was very distinct from the rest - my own name.

"Kan..da..ahhn.."

I felt heat trickle on my face. I wasn't sure what blushing felt like, as I'd never done so before, but I'm pretty sure I was doing it.

Allen's face suddenly contorted in either pain, fear, rage, maybe a combination of the three, I didn't know.

"Brnn saa..too is unfortuhh..akk-mahsh sol.." (*bring salvation to this unfortunate akuma's soul!) Allen groaned.

In a flash, his anti-akuma weapon activated, the oversized, silvery arm outstretched across the bed. It's claws clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

I watched him carefully as a strange feeling came over me.

I'd never felt this feeling before, nor did I ever plan on feeling like this.

What was it?

Affection was never one of my strongest points. I'd always thought affection and the general feeling of love was a waste of time. A waste of perfectly good air spent on saying 'I love you.' But now I wondered..

_Do I- am I in love with the moyashi? Is that what this feeling is?_

I sat by his bed and listened to him as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Kand..ah.." Allen moaned.

I stared. Was he dreaming about me?

I realized what would happen if he woke up, and I settled on staying just a few minutes more before standing and silently leaving Allen's room, heading for my own room.

So, like it? My FIRST -Man fic, I'm so proud of myself!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you if you reviewed! Second Chapter, Allen POV!  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan  
**

"Allen!"

I jumped at the shriek of my name, in a voice that could only be described as, in a word, spazzy.

"H-Hai, Lavi?" I stuttered.

"It's Yuu!" Lavi cried.

"It's Me?" I asked, confused.

"No, _Yuu!_ Not You!"

"Not me?"

"Kanda! It's Kanda!" Lavi wailed in exasperation. "He's been missing since he returned from his last mission, and no one can find him!"

_BaKanda's missing?  
_

"Well, Kanda is Kanda. He's probably sulking about something. Just let him get over it and he'll come out from wherever he's sulking."  
I replied nonchalantly.

"No, I checked the places where he sulks, Allen-chan!" Lavi sniffed. "He's not there! And Jerry said he hasn't had Soba or Tempura ordered in days!"

_Hunh. Where would Kanda **be**, though? _

"Lavi, what do you want me to do?" I asked. "I doubt anything's wrong, but I'll help."

Lavi gave a hopeful smile. "Thank you, Allen-chan! Lenalee-chan is helping too! And Miranda-san, the old Panda-Geezer, Komui.."

I sighed. "Alright Lavi. Why don't you go look for Kanda. I'll look too, okay?"

"Okay, Allen-chan!" Lavi ran from the lobby, enthused.

~XoWoX~

Nearly everyone was now looking for BaKanda.

I had been wandering around for a while, not trying because I thought, not to be rude, that it was more peaceful with out him. But..Lavi was Lavi, and refused to stop searching until we found him.

I realized I was walking down the hall where my room was.

Wait.

Wasn't Kanda my 'neighbor'?

As in, the room-next-door?

I paused in front of what I assumed was Kanda's room.

I laughed nervously. _He'd kill me if he found out I went in here..but has anyone looked in such an obvious spot?_

My hand trembled as I reached for the door handle and I silently opened the door, shutting it behind me.

I took a shaky breath and whispered, "Kanda?"

No answer. The dark room was utterly silent. I took a couple steps, looking around.

_I-it's not as scary as I thought it would be.._

_"Moyashi." _

I almost screamed.

Turning around, I prepared myself for death. Opening my eyes, I saw Kanda, sleeping soundly on his bed. His face was relaxed and peaceful, his straight, black hair untied and loosely settled on his shoulders and back.

"K-Kanda?" I said so quietly, it was barely a whisper.

He sighed, shuffling a bit in his slumber. "Nnn.."

I took a deep breath. _He's talking in his sleep. You're not dead. Yet. _

Looking closer, I realized Kanda was shaking. There was no blanket or anything on the bed, so I went through a clothes bin near the end of the bed.

At the very bottom, a thin sheet was neatly folded in the bin, unused. I unfolded it and risked my own life by covering Kanda up with the thin, almost useless sheet. Kanda's shivering eased up a bit.

_Is he sick?_

"Ba..ka usagii.." Kanda grumbled. Then, very clearly: "What do you _mean,_ you _ate _my soba?"

I swear, If I wasn't so terrified of waking him up, I would have loved to be able to see what his dream looked like.

Kanda suddenly shuddered violently. His face went red.

_He's either blushing or feverish..hopefully the latter._

__"Kanda?" I whispered. If he was sick, he couldn't hurt me as bad. AS. Bad.

Kanda tossed in his sleep as his face went to it's regular pale colour and his shivering stopped altogether.

"Kanda?"

He sighed, ever so quietly, and appeared to be sleeping as soundly as he had when I came in.

I sat by the bed, nervously staring at Kanda's..._mesmerizing_ features.

When had his long, straight-edged locks become so..touchable?

Since when had Kanda's lips looked so-

_No, Allen..Don't go there. You are **not **falling for that baka. _

__I shook the thought away silently.

_Should I leave? I feel like a stalker..just watching him sleep._

__I stood and stared at him for who knows how long before forcing myself to leave the forbidden place known as Kanda's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you if you reviewed! I have decided to make this two-shot into a three-to-five-shot XD. Only because writing the second chapter was so fun! You seriously had no idea how hard i was laughing as I wrote the "No, Yuu! Not You!" bit..and the "What do you MEAN you ate my SOBA?"!  
**

**So, third chapter, Kanda POV.  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan  
**

***days later*  
**

The baka Moyashi and I were arguing. Again.

To be fair, _he had_ started all of this.

"BaKanda, I'll give you your Mugen back if you say my name~" The baka said in annoying, teasing tone.

"No. Fucking. Way." I retorted, jumping after the stupid exorcist. Isn't taking away someone's Innocence not allowed?

Allen tumbled to the floor, but just before I could grab Mugen and go on my way, the little runt threw Mugen across the cafeteria.

"Why you..!" I stood up and raced towards it, Moyashi and I neck-and-neck running at the equip-type Innocence.

"Allen-chan, Yuu-chan, please stop..!" the stupid rabbit said, trying to force us into peace.

"No!" We yelled in unison.

Lavi sighed and walked away from the room, obviously giving up.

The Moyashi activated (in the manga.. invocated [?]) his innocence and reached for Mugen just before I snatched it, chuckling.

"Bakanda. Now I have two Innocence, you have none. You'll have to say my name." Allen smirked evilly.

"Your name is Moyashi." I muttered.

"Nope! Sorry! My name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N. " The baka chirped annoyingly as he waved around the two innocence.

_Suck up your pride and say it. You'll get him later. Oh yes, you'll get him, hit him back ten times harder. _

I sighed. Looking up, I realized that everyone had left the cafeteria but us, out of fear.

"A-A.." I glared to my right, at nothing in particular. "Aren.." (* note. Aren is how a japanese person would say 'Allen.' They mix up L's and R's, V's with B's and so on.)

"Eh?" Allen sat down. "Allen. A_ll_en. Kanda, just say it right."

I glowered at him. "I'm fucking Japanese. I said it, so shut up. Give me Mugen."

"No, baKanda! Say my name correctly." Allen jumped out of the way as I attempted to slap him.

"Aren! Aren Aren Aren **_Aren!_** " I felt my voice get louder with each time I said it.

"Alright. If the accent thing isn't fake, say Lenalee." Allen tested.

"Rinari."

"Lee-nah..lee."

"Riii..na..riii."

"LLLL"

"RRRR"

After that, Allen gave up, handing me Mugen and bolting from the room.

*hours later*

"Kanda, the training room is closing."

Lenalee stood by the door, smiling softly.

I sheathed Mugen, turning to face her. "So?"

"You have to go to your room now, Kanda."

"Why should I?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because you need your sleep."

I grumbled a few obscenities of choice and walked from the room, sweaty and disheveled.

"'Night, Kanda."

"Achike. ( Fuck off.)" I muttered.

I walked through the quiet halls of the order. I stopped at Allen's door.

I glared around the halls. No one was around.

_What if he's awake?_

I turned the door handle questionably.

Quickly, I silently entered the dark room and shut the door with a subtle click.

I crept through the room, almost invisible with my dark uniform and black hair.

"Moyashi." I whispered.

There was no reply. It was well past midnight, and the white-haired boy was fast asleep.

Calmly, I sat by the bed and just watched him.

His eyes fluttered every once in a while, but never opened. His face was one of pure relaxation and calmness.

And there, sitting criss-cross next to his bed, I had a sudden thought: _Is he a deep sleeper?_

I reached gently out to the Moyashi and caressed his face.

That feeling was back.

Was it longing, or need?

What about that one, that he never truly felt he would need?

Love?

Allen didn't move. Apparently, he did sleep deeply.

Ever so carefully, I stroked his ivory hair, amazed at the softness.

Was my own hair that soft?

I stroked my own hair.

No.

I smiled gently.

The Moyashi would never have to know about this, unless he woke up.

I think I'll keep doing this.

I laid my head on the edge of the bed with my arms folded under me.

Just maybe, this is okay. He's okay.

Allen was okay.

Just maybe, this was nothing more than a secret for me and only me to know.

I smiled sleepily.

And Just maybe, I'll take a little nap.

* * *

**Okay. So Kanda has visited Allen's room while he was sleeping about five times. Allen has visited Kanda's about three. So how many days passed before this chapter?**

**Day one, Kanda visits allen.**

**Day two, Allen visits Kanda.**

**Day three, Kanda-to-allen.**

**Day four, Kanda-to-allen.**

**Day five, Allen-to-kanda**

**Day six, Kanda-to allen**

**Day seven, Allen to kanda,**

**Today (Day eight) kanda-to-allen.**

**So, five ish days have passed since the last chapter.**

**See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Allen's turn to visit kanda. :)  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**TheRedButlerFan  
**

I'm almost positive that I'm ill.

Not in that new cool way of being ill, either.

Ill, as in, sick.

So sick, I disgust myself.

I think I'm in love with that baka ponytail.

I squeezed my eyes shut. The dark room calmed me, or it would have if I hadn't known that I was in Kanda's room.

Opening my eyes, I sighed silently. _Kanda hates me. I know that._

I asked, very subtly, about it to Lenalee, not mentioning Kanda.

Lenalee said, "You can't help who you fall in love with, Allen-kun. It just happens."

If I were Kanda, I'd "che".

Actually, I think I did "che" right then.

My heart fluttered when Kanda said my name, deep in sleep or not.

"Arenn.." Kanda tossed in his sleep.

Aren wasn't exactly my name, but it was close.

I dreamily laid my head next to Kanda's.

_Yuu Kanda._

Allen _Yuu Kanda._

I shook my head. No!

No one can know about this!

_You can never marry him, and it wouldn't be logical to do so, anyways!_

_You're both boys!_

_It's not acceptable!_

And besides, Kanda would never love a stupid little kid like me. He's three years older, and I'm only fifteen.

I'm not one of those Disney princesses that gets married first thing!

Kanda smiled in his sleep. I was captured by this sudden change..it was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, Kanda's smile.

I stared intently at him. A new voice in my head sounded new thoughts.

_You can't help it. You love him. _  
_You need to embrace it. You should tell him.._  
_It's no good to keep it all inside. It's also not good to break into his room each night and spy on him._

I sighed in confusion.

Kanda muttered something obscene under his breath. In his sleep, of course.

i quietly left the room.

When I walked into my own room, Lenalee was waiting for me.

"Hey, Allen-kun." She smiled softly.

I kept my eyes to the floor as I sat next to her on my bed.

"..."

Lenalee kept the silence with me.

Lenalee finally broke the almost everlasting silence minutes later. "Are you okay, Allen-kun..?"

I raised my head, which had previously been laying on my hands.

"I..I don't know what to do, Lenalee.." I breathed a shaky breath.

"I think you should just tell him, Allen. It's no good keeping it inside like you are." Lenalee gave a comforting smile. "You were in tears last night."

"But..But there's no way Kanda will ever feel the same, Lenalee. Kanda hates me..He hates me with every fiber of his being." I felt my voice quiver. "He almost k-killed me in the cafeteria..And then whenever he's annoyed, it's usually my fault."

Lenalee put her hand on my shoulder. "Allen, you don't know that Kanda doesn't like you. And who knows, maybe he likes you more than you think."

I stayed silent.

"Maybe he even loves you back." Lenalee smiled.

I felt tears sting my eyes. "But..But..I could never just g-go up to him and c-confess my love like it's no big-big deal..!"

A sudden, hot wave of fresh tears streamed down my face. My frown turned into a grimace, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Allen.." Lenalee wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay.."

"No it's not!" I cried. "Kanda hates me! He always will!"

"Allen, stop talking like that! You need to believe that he loves you, or you'll never be able to get over this!" Lenalee said harshly. "I hate it when you talk horribly about yourself!"

I opened my eyes. "You're right, Lenalee-san..I need to tell him.."

"Right, Allen!" Lenalee's eyes shone.

"I promise I'll tell him..tomorrow." I whispered. "I promise."

**Sorry for short chapter! Juicy..eh? Poor Allen..!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Kanda now. Who does Kanda come to for help? :/ Lavi..Lenalee..Daisya..Noise Marie.. ? I don't even know yet..so let's see how this ends up XDD **

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

I woke with a start.

I felt sweat beading up on my forehead.

Sighing, I sat up.

I can't get over it. I've figured out that the feeling I have for Allen is indeed a bit more than affection.

A bit more than that, even.

And I had an irritating feeling that something was going to happen today.

I stood calmly up from my bed and slid on my black order uniform and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

I munched on my soba as I eyed the Moyashi, who was walking nervously into the room. Jerry greeted him.

"Hey, sweetie! What would you like to eat today~?" Jerry smiled. Allen walked past him, looking mildly out of it, if I could add.

"Eh..? Oh, I don't want..to eat anything today..Thanks anyways, Jerry." Allen's back slumped forward, and if I looked close, his eyes were red and he looked albino-pale. His usually soft-looking (his hair was really soft, I remember) and silvery hair was a mess, and his clothes were disheveled, like he'd slept in them. Allen sat one table away from me. Lenalee came rushing over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and mumbling quietly in his ear.

* * *

*all pov for now, cuz Kanda can't hear what Lenalee's saying*

"Allen..it's alright." Lenalee whispered.

"I know.." Allen closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. "I was so nervous last night, I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly, Allen-kun." Lenalee smiled gently. "I know you can do this."

"..Thanks, Lenalee."

* * *

*back to Kanda*

Lenalee stood and ordered food for herself and dango sticks for Allen, who still wouldn't get up and get it himself.

"Che, lazy moyashi."

Lenalee tried to force Allen to eat the dango. Allen replied.

She tried again.

Allen replied, a bit harshly.

She tried again.

Allen threw the dango stick across the cafeteria.

Lenalee started to chuckle.

I watched in semi-amusement.

My mouth turned up in the slightest way, but I forced the smile back.

Smiling is a waste of effort.

I watched as Allen sighed and mumbled a bit more to Lenalee, who nodded.

I picked out the words "I can arrange that," from Lenalee.

She stood again, already finished with her food, and left, to the door that led to Komui's office.

Allen sighed and ate a single dango off of the stick. I stood and threw away my tray and left, going to the training hall.

* * *

Lenalee rushed into the training hall with an anxious expression.

"Kanda?" She looked up at me.

"Che. I can never train undisturbed." I grumbled.

Lenalee ignored me and continued. "Nii-san was experimenting today with the plumbing, and, um, Now most of the exorcists have to share a room for the night. The pipes are very close to your room, so you're moving to room 209."

"What?" I growled. "Why?"

"I just told you."

"Che. Baka girl." I sheathed Mugen and glared at her.

I stormed off. Not to my room. To find this Room 209 and to see who I was sharing with.

* * *

When I found it, I recognized the number, but I forgot why. I knew where it was.

I opened the door, and found a similar room that I'd found on the first night I came upon the moyashi sleeping.

In fact..

I crept away from the doorway and into the actual room.

The same room.

The baka moyashi sat on his bed, staring at the extra bed that was a foot away from his own. My bed?

Allen looked up suddenly and blushed fiercely at the sight of ..

Me.

I widened my eyes, but quickly regained my composure.

"What is it you want, baka moyashi?" I crossed my arms, feeling uneasiness creeping up on my spine. Like I was about to do something drastic.

"Oh! Um, I-I, uh..I l..no.." Allen's eyes were filled with caution, fear, worry, his face said something more. His intense blush did, anyways.

"Spit it out." I felt way too nervous. Why was I even nervous in the first place?

"I..I.." Allen's eyes filled with tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now both POV, at different times. Enjoy the sixth and final chapter of "While You Were Sleeping" ^^"**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

*Kanda*

_"What is it you want, baka moyashi?" I crossed my arms, feeling uneasiness creeping up on my spine. Like I was about to do something drastic._

_"Oh! Um, I-I, uh..I l..no.." Allen's eyes were filled with caution, fear, worry, his face said something more. His intense blush did, anyways._

_"Spit it out." I felt way too nervous. Why was I even nervous in the first place?_

_"I..I.." Allen's eyes filled with tears._

"Well? You..?" I said uneasily. "You what?

Tears dripped down his face. He was obviously terrified.

Is that why his eyes were red-rimmed earlier? Because he'd been crying?

"I..I l.." Allen took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you, Kanda Yuu!"

The next thing I knew, I was rushing towards him.

*Allen!*

Kanda suddenly embraced me. Not only embraced me, held me like he loved me. Like he needed me.

My eyes were half-open as I spoke again. "I..I don't understand.." I smiled weakly, my useless arms at my sides.

"Che. Idiot." Kanda pulled a bit away, so I could see his face. It wasn't angry or hiding anything. It was gentle and kind, almost relaxed. Like when he was sleeping. "I..love you, too."

My eyes widened as a sudden surge of new tears poured down my red face.

"What?" I cried into Kanda's shoulder, smiling and hearing all the words of encouragement from Lenalee.

Kanda held me for the longest time. When he pulled away, I came closer to him, not wanting it to end. By then, my tears had stopped, and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Kanda.." I whispered. "Is this okay?"

I leaned into his chest, forcing him to lay on my bed.

He sighed. "Yes."

"What about this?" With a random burst of courage, I leaned over so that our noses almost touched.

"Yes.." He whispered.

"And..this?" With my amazing burst of courage, I kissed him. I shut my eyes and let myself kiss him. I drowned myself in Kanda; Kanda was everywhere, his lips, his long, silky hair, his scent.

And you know what?

He kissed back.

* * *

*Kanda*

It had been hours since I'd entered the room, and Allen was finally falling asleep as I held him as close as I could. A slight knock on the door startled me, but it didn't wake the half-asleep moyashi.

"Allen-kun..? Kanda?" Lenalee let herself in.

For some reason, she wasn't surprised in the least that Allen was in my arms.

"Yes?" I heard my voice say.

"The plumbing is fixed. You can go back to your room if you'd like, Kanda." Lenalee had a well-hidden expression.

I paused. "I..think I'll stay here tonight.

Just maybe, it's okay.

"Alright." Lenalee smiled softly.

Allen stirred a bit when the door closed, acknowledging that Lenalee had left.

"Kanda..?" he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I..love you." Allen smiled sleepily.

Just maybe, he's okay.

"..I love you too."

Allen's okay.

"Now get to sleep," I whispered. "You need it."

Just maybe, this will all work out.

"Okay, Kanda.." Allen immediately fell asleep, my eyes closing.

I opened my eyes again wearily.

At first, when I'd only watched him sleep, I'd thought that he'd looked best in his bed, sleeping. Alone.

But now, I know he looks best in my arms as he slept.

I closed my eyes again.

I needed to sleep too. It had been a long day.

Allen's okay.

This is okay.

Loving Allen...is okay.

That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**I feel so sad to let "While you Were Sleeping" go..! I will miss writing it, it was one of the funnest things to write, and that you guys liked it made it even more fun! I hope you all enjoyed it like I did, and if you did, please check out my other D. Gray-man and Kuroshitsuji stories! I have Forget Me (Grell x Sebastian ) some kuro one-shots, A D. Gray-Man kink Meme, and some others, so enjoy them too if you'd like ^^"I'm immensely sad and wish to continue, but sadly, I have no stroy plot to turn to after this. I love you all! Special mention to:**

TheNoahsMuse Erstina 13624 Mukuro234

moniqe007

**For being the first reviewers! I thank you for inspiring to continue! **

**See you later!  
**

**-TheRedButlerFan  
**


	7. Not a Chapter DGM Annoucement

Hey Everyone! This is being posted in **All** of my -man stories.

I now have a LiveJournal Account!

My user ID is callmemoyashi.

You can still call me Aoi or Blue (some of them refer to me as Moyashi, do whatever you like, I like nicknames~)

_**I am participating in Yullen Week 2012!**_

My entries will all be fanfiction. I'm attempting to do all 14 topics to get the special banner!

I'm also participating as a beta reader.

(Go here [yullen-week dot livejournal dot com / ] for betas. I'm the very last comment (theres only six) so if you want a Yullen Week beta, PM me or LiveJournal message me!)

You can see my FF beta profile, too..

ANYWAYS.

Go to Nherizu's FF account to find more details, or go to LiveJournal and search " yullen week 2012 " and Nherizu will pop up on the first two posts. Those are the announcements that I've used to get all 14 topics and optional topics, and then I applied to be a beta.

I should start working XDD

So anyways, If you are on LJ, be my friend and we can message each other and i can beta for youu!

I love you all! I will be posting my entries as separate one-shots on , and I will post them as Entries in my journal on livejournal dot com.

Once again, I love you, I love to beta, I love being a grammar nazi from hell..

And yeah. So,

Happy Yullen Week!


End file.
